Out of Hand
by Sex Vendetta
Summary: Ron's in love with Harry, only Harry has no idea. And Ron already suspects that Harry has something for Malfoy, much to Ron's dislike. Malfoy soon develops feelings for Harry, and what Malfoy wants, he gets. Or does he? HPRW, and eventually HPDM SLASH.


**-A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, please review, and tell me what you think! I'm sorry, I know it's short, I'll get the next chapter up, as soon as possible! -**

**Disclaimer: I** -No matter how much I'd like to-** do not** -Although I wish I did-** own any of the characters. They are J.K. Rowling's.**

"No! I will not!" Hermione hissed angrily. "You do this to yourself! It's your fault." She said quietly to a horrified-looking Ron.

"But you have to! Snape'll kill me for sure this time!" He begged loudly.

"Then maybe next time you'll do your homework." Hermione whispered.

Emitting a loud roar of frustration, Ron turned away from Hermione and the mountain of books next to her, to meet Madame Pince's furious glare.

"This is a _Library! _How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice _under control?" _she demanded.

"This might be the last." Ron said sadly, "I just might be murdered tomorrow in Potions." Madame Pince scoffed as Ron turned and walked from the Library. _Oi! Those women!_ He thought savagely.

Trudging up the staircase, Ron suddenly cursed loudly. "I was supposed to be out at the pitch ten minutes ago!" he muttered. He ran to the Gryffindor portrait, muttered the password (Flitterwibble!) and dashed up the spiral staircase. Ron cursed again as he ran into someone.

"Hey Mate, what's the hurry?" Harry asked Ron, massaging his shoulder.

"I'm-sorry.." Ron gasped between breaths, "I forgot-about-flying."

"That's not until tomorrow." Harry said, sounding amused. He laughed and rumpled Ron's hair playfully.

"Right." Ron said, feeling stupid. He watched Harry dig around in his trunk for a few minutes, and tackled him.

"Ron! Get off!" Harry laughed.

"No way!" Ron argued. Harry gave up and stopped moving. He looked Ron deep in the eyes, as he laid under him. Ron pulled his arms around Harry's waist bringing the two boys closer together. "Harry.. I.." he stopped. What am I doing? he asked himself. He looked down at Harry and was startled to see that he was still looking deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry.." Ron said, and he got off of Harry.

"No problem," Harry said, his green eyes still boring into Ron's. "Well, should we go down to dinner, then?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Library," Ron said, not meeting Harry's gaze. "Refusing to help me with Snape's essay. _It's your fault, maybe you'll do your homework next time_." Ron mimicked her, almost flawlessly.

"Well, we'll die together tomorrow, I haven't done it either." Harry grinned, not worried about Snape.

"Yeah.." Ron said in a monotone.

Harry turned, and left down the spiral staircase. What are you thinking? He's your best mate, Not your boyfriend.. As much as you would like him to be Ron sat down on Harry's bed and closed his eyes. He imagined laying there, with Harry in his arms. He smiled, and laid back, his thoughts far from going down to Dinner. He thought of Potions class, and anger boiled in his stomach, as he remembered being paired with Malfoy. More than once he had caught him staring at Harry. He laid there in Harry's bed, wrapped up in his own thoughts, and drifted off to sleep.

..:In the Great Hall:..

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry after almost an hour went by.

"Dunno, he said that he'd be down." Harry answered. He looked over at the hall that he thought Ron would walk from, hoping to see his red hair bob through the crowd.

"Harry, I need to have a word with you." Hermione said sternly.

"What about?" He asked her, noting her seriousness.

"Ron." she said, getting up from the table. She led him out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked him after moments of silence.

"No." He said. And it was quite true, there wasn't anything, he only wished there was.

"But do you wa-?" Harry cut her off.

"No." he lied. "And I never will. He's my best mate, nothing more." Harry told her.

"Oh, alright.." Hermione said uncertainly. "Should we go back to the common room then?"

"Yeah, let's go, maybe Ron's there." He agreed.

..:In the Common Room:..

"Well, where is he?" Hermione asked, after seeing no signs of him.

"I'm not sure, come on, let's go look in the dormitory." He said, as he walked up the staircase, Hermione close behind him. Harry's eyes widened as he found Ron asleep on his bed. "Er.. Found him.."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Why's he on your bed?" she demanded.

"No idea."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

Hermione looked into his eyes, as if expecting to see some sort of evidence that he was lying. She found none, and looked back to Ron. "Well, are you going to just leave him there?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll let him sleep." He answered. He walked over to the alarm clock, and turned it off. Returning to his now-occupied bed, he pulled off Ron's shoes and put some blankets on him softly. "Night, Ron." he said softly into Ron's ear.

Hermione went pale. "You.. He.." she stuttered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind." she said, swearing to keep an eye on the two friends from now on. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Harry."

Harry watched her go, and changed into boxers and a t-shirt. He walked over to Ron's bed, but changed his mind. Turning toward his own bed, he crawled in with Ron, and laid next to him.

..:The Next Morning:..

Ron opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked next to him, and nearly cried out as he noticed Harry was lying next to him. He thought for a moment, trying to remember yesterday. He gave up, and laid back down, closer to Harry. He stopped, and stayed completely still as Harry groaned, and moved in his sleep. Harry's arms went around Ron, pulling him closer. "I'm dreaming" Ron whispered. He then remembered that Harry was asleep, and his heart sunk. "No, he is." he muttered. Looking back to Harry, he could've sworn that he was smiling. He leaned closer to Harry, and fell back to sleep. Harry smiled more widely. "I'm not asleep, my love." he whispered, but Ron was already lounging in the world of dreams.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the clock in the Common Room. It now said two in the afternoon. "They've been asleep for quite some time now.. That's odd." she said to herself. She pulled the books from her lap, set them on a table, and got to her feet. "I'll just go check on them."

She grinned as the two boys, now wrapped closely in each other's arms, came into her view. "I knew it!" she whispered. Beaming at the two, she walked out of the dormitory, and returned to her studying.

"Hey mate, I think it's time to get up." Ron whispered to Harry. He opened his eyes, and realized that Harry wasn't lying next to him. "Where'd he go..?" he whispered. He got up, took a shower, and changed his clothes. Maybe he doesn't like me after all. Ron thought. No matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the thought. After about an hour of thinking, he walked down the staircase, and found Hermione -his stomach did a summersault- and Harry.

"Hey, we were beginning to wonder if you were still alive up there," Hermione said, smiling. Ron raised his eyebrows at her, and she fell silent.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure." Harry said, looking surprised at the request. Ron looked at Hermione, and then back to Harry.

"Um.. In private." Ron added. Harry nodded and they walked out of the Common Room.

"So, what's up, Ron?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Last night." Ron said staring intently at his trainers, as he spoke. "What did it mean? Was it just nothing..Or?" Harry remained silent for what seemed like a millennium.

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" Harry frowned.

"That's not what I mean." Ron said, growing impatient. "Why? Why did that happen? Does it mean anything to you? Or is it just me, wishing it did?"

"Er.. I don't know."

"You don't know? So you're just going to play with my mind, and act like you like me?" Ron spat.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "What's up with you? Why are you acting like this?"

This threw Ron off. Was he lying? Orhad hereally beenasleep, thinking Ron was someone else? Ron looked Harry in the eyes, "Forget it." He turned around, and left Harry there, standing alone in the corridor.

**-A/N: I hope you liked it, and again, I'm sorry it's so short! Please review.-**


End file.
